


Light

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle dom Caduceus, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Melora is a voyeur, and she totally ships it, communing, first hand job, no beta I live with my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus take advantage of the full moon to try and get a deeper connection with the Wildmother.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Pride Month 2020





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Pride Month Prompt #11 Stars
> 
> Happy New Year, Critters!
> 
> I wrote this simultaneously with my fic 'Communing', so it if tastes a little similar it's because it started off as the same fic.

It’s the clearest night they’ve had in a long time, which is both a blessing and a curse, though Caleb’s dome combats the problems with the cold and the visibility of them. Fjord enjoys the stars and the brightness of the full moon which is lighting up the landscape around them. They provided a different and more entertaining view than the endless, unbroken expanse of the ocean, though he still loves that, for all the threats - new and old- that it holds. 

He falls asleep on his back looking up at the stars, listening to Caduceus breathing beside him and Jester and Beau talking quietly on their watch. 

The next thing he’s aware of is Veth poking him gently on the shoulder. The sky is a deep, deep blue and the moon is two thirds of the way across the sky, still bright and no clouds in sight. 

Caduceus is stretching, fingers sliding through his shock of pink hair to settle it on the side it’s supposed to be on, his eyes half open and heavy with sleep. 

Last watch is theirs. They take a lot of watches together and it’s enjoyable, Fjord likes them, looks forward to them. Caduceus is so peaceful, just being near him is calming. 

“Nice night tonight,” Fjord says. He knows he doesn’t have to make small talk, but a word of greeting won’t hurt as the two of them walk a few metres away from their sleeping friends. 

“Clear nights are my favourite,” Caduceus says with a smile, bringing his kettle with him to settle at the edge of some shrubbery so that they can see everything but keep out of view. 

Fjord knows that Caduceus will be able to read him immediately and know if conversation is the right way to go or not. Right now Fjord is fine either way. He can enjoy the peace or the soft rumble of the cleric’s voice.

“There are many superstitions about the full moon,” Caduceus begins, head tipped up to look at it. “About madness, or transformation, or sex.”

“Huh?” Fjord asks, a little too loudly, the sound surprised out of him by the course the conversation has already taken. 

“It’s pretty common,” Caduceus says serenely, as though he hasn’t noticed anything amiss. “Not the effects necessarily, but the rumours across different races and religions and locations-”

“What about sex?” Wow, Fjord just can’t stop himself. His brain has latched onto that word coming out of Caduceus’ mouth and is refusing to let go. 

Caduceus looks a little bit surprised at Fjord’s question, but smooths it out easily. “Well, the moon can arouse people, or trigger heats and ruts in some races. Or breeding in other creatures. It’s fascinating really. But the Wildmother knows what She’s doing. The changes in the moon sometimes make it more...communing can be stronger, more rewarding.” 

He doesn’t mean to imply that they should do that right now, but Caduceus, for all the times he nails his delivery on cutting one liners, doesn’t think his casual words through that well. Fjord has been struggling a little with his communing, despite what Caduceus tells him on the contrary. It’s difficult to fall into that headspace when you haven’t done it before. It’s daunting. And Fjord has been there when Caduceus has brought Her to them, but he is understandably anxious. His interactions with gods haven’t been wholly positive up to this point. 

But now Fjord looks excited. Nervous, but excited. 

“Do you think it might be easier tonight? For me to reach Her?”

On the one hand, Caduceus knows that it’s Fjord putting up the barriers that make it harder for Her to reach him. But on the other hand maybe this will be a little placebo, and Fjord will relax enough to let it happen. 

Caduceus nods. He remembers his first commune and how  _ good _ he’d felt. How  _ loved _ and  _ perfect _ because he was all She made him. How he had immediately loved himself more, too. The things he hadn’t liked about himself had felt unimportant in the light of Her adoration, and knowing how he was joined to everything, to nature, how he was a part of it, and how his beating heart had felt enormous and wondrous. How he’d been aware of every hair on his body, every cell, as though She were touching him. 

It had been intimate, and he wants Fjord to know that, wants him to feel that closeness and know that some gods are good. 

“It’s very possible that that will work,” Caduceus says with a smile.

He turns, sitting crossed legged to face Fjord, gesturing for him to do the same.

Fjord does, getting into the now familiar position opposite Caduceus. Their knees touch, Fjord places his hands palm up on them. 

“Can- can we uh- touch hands?” Fjord asks, nervous even if he knows Caduceus is incredibly tactile and won’t say no to that. 

“Of course. If you think that will help,” Caduceus agrees quietly, placing his hands over Fjord’s, their palms kissing, his fingertips on Fjord’s wrists. He feels a gentle tickle against his own, waiting for Fjord to settle. 

Fjord closes his eyes and starts the slow breathing as Caduceus starts to speak. 

“Wildmother, we welcome you to join us. We’re bathed in the light of your moon, and in the beauty of the world you’ve given us.”

Fjord shivers, ever in awe of the ease of Caduceus’ communication. His fingers twitch against the soft fur of the other man’s wrists, but he listens and he tries to focus and feel for Her.

“Fjord, reach out to Her,” Caduceus says softly. 

“Melora, Wildmother, you are welcome to join us as we worship- as we reach out to you under the moon that you’ve given us. It’s beautiful.” Fjord heaves a sigh at his lack of finesse, but Caduceus runs his fingers soothingly against his skin. That’s nice. 

The warm wind wouldn’t have necessarily surprised him if it hadn’t been in the middle of the night and the air around him wasn’t suddenly a few degrees higher. He breathes it in and it smells like flowers. 

“Melora, welcome,” Caduceus says quietly, still breathless with the awe he feels every time. 

Heat floods through Fjord like an embrace, like being held by a lover. It’s dizzying, how loved he feels, as though he’s with someone he’s been intimate with, as though they’re praising him, complimenting him, making him feel good about himself. Wooing him. 

It’s turning him on. 

He realises his fingers are stroking the insides of Caduceus’ wrists, desperate for touch, real touch, even as Melora embraces him. 

“She’s here,” Fjord rasps, Caduceus’ confirming reply coming in the form of a gentle squeeze to his own wrists. 

His fingers slide up Caduceus’ arms, needing physical touch regardless of how encompassing the Wildmother’s presence is. 

“Deuces,” Fjord rasps, leaning forward and gripping the firbolg’s biceps, lowering his head, overwhelmed by- everything. He can feel Caduceus’ heartbeat, and feel his own, feel his blood rushing through every vein and artery all over his body, feel it pulsing between his legs. The grass on his thighs prickles, the air caresses all of his skin. Then he’s kneeling, because he needs to get closer. The air is still warm but smells sweeter as he moves, as though the Wildmother approves. 

His forehead rests against Caduceus’ for a moment before it falls to his shoulder. One of his hands drops and he lets it move between Caduceus’ legs, emboldened by these feelings. He hears Caduceus gasp, but he doesn’t pull away, even when Fjord’s hand presses against his cock. 

“Fjord,” his name sounds wonderful on the firbolg’s lips, in his deep, rough voice. 

“Tell me,” Fjord whispers, pressing his lips against Caduceus’ throat, kissing the warm skin and feeling the rapid pulse of his heartbeat. He sucks softly, kissing up the sides of his jaw. “Caduceus.”

Caduceus’ hips lift slightly, pushing into Fjord’s hand, which is all the encouragement Fjord needs to continue. His skin is still tingling, enhancing everything, every touch. 

Fjord’s lips find their way to the corners of Caduceus’ mouth, hovering there. He can see the other man’s eyes closed, feel his breathing heavy, and despite his own desperation and arousal he knows he needs to give Caduceus a little bit of time to let his brain catch up. It’s new for him, of course, and Fjord is patient. Whatever Caduceus wants he can have. Beneath his hand Fjord can feel the pulse in Caduceus’ cock, feel it hardening for him, and as much as he wants to work his way into the cloth that separates them and touch him properly, Fjord waits. 

And then Caduceus tips his head to bring their lips together. Though Fjord is expecting it and waiting for it, the thrill is still so much more than he was expecting. Like fireworks going off in his chest. Fjord hums at the pleasure, and hears Caduceus whimper in return. The urge to be completely naked, to feel the tingling breeze all over his skin and to feel Caduceus pressed against him is like an ache that needs soothing.

Caduceus’ lips part tentatively and Fjord doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently coaxing it’s way into Caduceus’ mouth. 

He tastes perfect. 

And presumably Caduceus agrees because his fingers are immediately in Fjord’s hair, holding him closer and preventing him from pulling back. 

Fjord purrs, moving his hand slowly over Caduceus’ now rapidly hardening cock, palming him to more moans. His own is aching painfully between his legs, but his main concern is Caduceus and his pleasure. 

The presence of Melora is all around them still, and Fjord is surprised at how right that feels. Having a god watching him have sex isn’t on his list of things to do, but considering Her realms of power it seems right. Right that She should be there with Her newest champion and Her favourite son as they-

“Take your clothes off,” Caduceus growls, his voice rough and so, so sexy. And Fjord has been with dominant lovers before, but none of them have ever made one simple command sound so erotic.

Fjord tugs Caduceus’ lower lip with his teeth and then leans back to obey, getting to see the other man now with his eyes blown and his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly swollen. 

“You’re really fucking beautiful,” Fjord whispers, his hands trembling slightly as he pulls up the hem of his shirt, the air tingling over every inch of his skin as it is revealed, like fingers caressing him everywhere. 

“ _ Take _ your clothes off,” Caduceus says again, looking Fjord up and down with a hungry expression Fjord would never have dreamt him capable of. 

Fjord smirks, untying his pants and shamelessly pushing them down over his hips, his cock hard as it curves up towards his stomach. The breeze blows around him and he twitches, making Caduceus lick his lips.

“I can still feel Her,” Fjord says, seeing Caduceus’ eyes darken even more. His fingers itch to touch the firbolg, to undress him too, but he wants to know what Caduceus will do. He wants to wait for instructions, even if he’s not sure that Caduceus knows what to do next. 

Caduceus lets out a breath and begins to unlace his own shirt slowly, taking his time due to his own nerves, possibly, or because he’s thinking over his next move. His shirt puddles on the ground beside him. Caduceus is still slim, his ribs still visible, his hips dipping into his pants in a sharp V. Fjord wants to put his mouth everywhere. 

He watches hungrily when Caduceus begins to undo his pants, breathing out a moan when he finally sees Caduceus naked, eyeing his thick cock with want. 

A shiver runs through the other man, and Fjord watches as Caduceus turns his face towards the sky again. It doesn’t take a lot to imagine he feels the same caress on his skin as Fjord does. Melora is watching them. And Caduceus likes it. 

“Caduceus-” Fjord’s voice holds a pleading tone. He needs Caduceus to say something, to ask for something. He may be the more experienced, but the thrill of being commanded and told has set a new precedent for this encounter. “Please.”

Caduceus lowers his gaze once more and looks at Fjord. Looks him up and down and all over. “I want to put my mouth on you,” he decides after a few moments, his eyes dropping to Fjord’s cock, which twitches again, tingling with the presence in the air around them and the promise of what is to come. 

Fjord lets out a breath, sure he’s never been more turned on in his life. He nods his head and leans back, spreading his legs in a way he can’t remember ever doing for anyone, offering himself. 

Caduceus licks his lips and crawls forward on his hands and knees in a way that is far too sexy, far better than anything Fjord could imagine. Despite his slim frame, Caduceus still pushes Fjord’s thighs open further, and that alone makes Fjord moan shamelessly. He can feel goosebumps rising all over his skin, his nipples hardening, everything aching for a touch. 

“You’re really so beautiful,” Caduceus whispers, turning his head and kissing the side of Fjord’s thigh. “How wonderful you are.”

The praise thrills Fjord, too. And how gentle the words are. How it sounds as though Caduceus really means it as he rubs his mouth down the line of Fjord’s muscle up to the crease of his thigh and hip. Fjord’s fingers wind in the grass, not quite knowing where else to put them. He can feel the dampness of his precome on his skin, the air seeming to vibrate around them, making him shiver. 

It takes everything he has to stifle his moan when Caduceus’ tongue brushes gently over the base of his cock and then licks a stripe up towards the tip. His thighs are cradled in Caduceus’ arms, the other man’s fingers gently stroking his skin, petting as though Fjord were the blushing virgin and not Caduceus, who is already parting his lips to take Fjord’s head between them without any ceremony or prompt. 

Fjord wonders if he’s been thinking about this, if this boldness is born of imagination and fantasy. He gasps out a sound as Caduceus takes him into the warmth of his mouth an inch, then two, working over the most sensitive part of Fjord’s cock, bobbing his head and making noises that are too filthy to be coming from this man. 

Melora is still watching them. Fjord can feel Her gaze, approving, encouraging. That shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. 

Caduceus pulls back and lifts his eyes to look at Fjord. “Touch me,” he says in that same commanding voice before his eyes lower once more and he swallows Fjord back down, adding another inch with overwhelming confidence. 

It takes a lot of effort for Fjord to lift his hands, unwind them from the grass and move them to Caduceus’ head, burying them in the soft pink and white strands of his hair and giving it a little tug. Caduceus moans around his cock, making Fjord’s thighs quake where they’re being held open. It’s nice to think he has some control, as though he’s guiding Caduceus, holding him down, showing him how to suck him off, but Caduceus has no need for that. He pushes up against the fingers when he draws up, encouraging Fjord to grip tighter. 

The pleasure shivers through Fjord, curling likes flames in his belly. He twists Caduceus’ hair in his fingers and feels the other man moan around him again. Fjord guides him up and down as Caduceus wanted, pushing him to take another inch of his cock, which Caduceus does without complaint. 

Fjord rests his head back against the ground, staring up at the sky above him, at the deep blue littered with the bright white stars and the heavy roundness of the full moon. Another shiver runs through him. Caduceus’ hands move to grip Fjord’s thighs, his thumbs stroking up and down the insides of them. Fjord doesn’t think he could be overstimulated, the pleasure is just stacking, increasing, enhancing everything. 

He hopes this is just as good for Caduceus. If he likes giving then he’s going to love what happens next. 

“Do- you want me to- finish like this-?” Fjord pants. “Or do you have other plans for us?” 

Caduceus pulls off of Fjord’s cock and looks up at him through heavily lidded eyes. “What do you like?” 

“I- I like everything,” Fjord babbles, because he can’t think of a single thing that he could be doing with Caduceus that he wouldn’t enjoy. 

A smile curls on the corner of Caduceus’ lips. “Well then,” he shifts back and looks Fjord up and down. “I want you to make me come.”

Fjord blinks at him. Firm, demanding Caduceus is a new kink of his, apparently. And it isn’t as though he’s going to say no to making love to him. 

Looking at Caduceus now Fjord can almost see the light dancing around him, as though Melora is there making him glow to tempt Fjord, as though he really needs tempting. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to be-” he nods, swallowing. “How...how would you be most comfortable?”

Caduceus cants his head and looks at him. “I don’t know, Fjord. I’ve never done it with anyone else before.” There’s a little tease in his voice. “How about I just lay back and spread my legs and we’ll go from there.”

Fjord opens his mouth to speak, closes it, then tries again. “You need to stop reading Jester’s books.”

“You look like you’re enjoying it,” Caduceus says with a grin, but then he softens again, kneeling up and touching Fjord’s cheeks. “I haven’t thought of doing this with anyone else, Fjord. I haven’t wanted to. If it was going to be anyone it would be you. Whatever we do it’s the closeness I feel to you that will matter. And our shared bond with our Mother.”

Fjord is sobered, gazing down into Caduceus’ eyes and seeing the sincerity, feeling the warmth. 

“I am in awe of you. And I adore you,” he replies, closing the space between them for a rather chaste kiss in comparison to their earlier ones. 

“Good. Now touch me,” Caduceus smiles, leaning back again, this time going onto his elbows and tipping his head once more towards the sky, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Fjord takes that moment to look. To stare. 

Then he’s back to touching, his hands sliding over the soft, furred thighs, up to where they meet Caduceus’ hips. They inch apart just slightly, and even though it’s for the practical sense of accommodating Fjord it’s still an incredibly hot offer. 

Caduceus’ eyes crack open and he watches with a heated gaze as Fjord maps his skin slowly, taking his time. 

“You look too hard to be moving so patiently,” Caduceus whispers, lifting his hand to stroke his fingers through Fjord’s hair. 

“I’m not going to waste this chance,” Fjord replies, stooping to kiss the centre of Caduceus’ chest. “There’s only a full moon once a month.”

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, mirrored on Caduceus’. 

“If you think it’s appropriate to only worship Melora fully once a month-” there’s a little tease in his deep voice, and the weight of the implication settles in Fjord’s belly, the tingles intensifying for a few moments, as though She is agreeing with Her cleric. Which wouldn’t surprise him. 

“Fjord-” his name spoken so roughly brings Fjord back to the now rather than immersed in the thoughts of what else they could be doing. “If you don’t touch me I’m going to touch myself.”

That works, and to be honest Fjord is more than encouraged by that tone in the other man’s voice. 

He licks a stripe up the centre of Caduceus’ chest and then lifts his head to meet his lips, lowering himself down onto one arm. He tries to keep his hips up, tries to not let them push against Caduceus’, but their cocks brush and a shiver runs through them both. 

With his free hand Fjord reaches between them, wrapping his fingers around them both to the best of his ability. Caduceus is thick, Fjord isn’t badly endowed, but it’s enough for some friction as he strokes slowly up and down. 

Caduceus moans loudly, a deep, pleased sound that rolls through Fjord. 

“Oh, that’s good, Fjord.That’s...so good.” 

“There are a lot of things that feel good,” Fjord replies, dragging his lips down Caduceus’ jaw before lifting his head to brush them against one of the other man’s long ears. “I’m looking forward to showing you.”

“You’re going to be a wonderful teacher,” Caduceus pants. His weight leaves his arms as he lays back on the grass properly, bringing Fjord down with him. Now freed, his hands start to move up and down Fjord’s back, nails dragging lightly. 

Fjord’s mouth slides back to meet Caduceus’, their lips parting against each other. Their kiss breaks rhythmically with their gasps and moans whilst Fjord tries to stroke them both, and it feels good, but it’s not enough. 

Caduceus’ fingers make their way to Fjord’s hair again, tugging to break their kiss and make some space between them for him to speak. 

“Stroke yourself. I want to watch you. Then you can show me how good it can feel.”

Yeah, demanding Caduceus is the greatest thing. 

Fjord pushes himself forward, enjoying the slight pain as his hair is pulled again, and it’s worth it for one more kiss before he’s kneeling up once more. Light seems to dance around Caduceus, making him glow where he lays. Melora should know Fjord already thinks he’s more beautiful than anyone else in the whole world, but there’s no harm in enjoying the view. 

“You look as though you’re full of stars,” Caduceus whispers, his voice soft once more. “Do you still feel Her?”

“Yes. I see Her around you,” Fjord replies, letting his touch linger on the warm skin of Caduceus’ body for just a few moments more before one of his hands moves between his legs, wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke slowly. 

Caduceus’ eyes immediately fall down to Fjord’s cock and his hand moving. In fact, Caduceus props himself up on his elbows so that he can watch from a better angle. 

It’s far more exposed than Fjord has felt before. Normally he and his lover strip and get under the covers without much consideration for aesthetics. Having himself (and his technique) so closely scrutinised is new and daunting, but Caduceus’ appreciation is written all over his face. 

And that feeling of exposure gives way to a feeling of being sexy. 

Fjord doesn't know the last time he could honestly say he felt sexy. He swipes his thumb over his leaking head and Caduceus draws in a breath as though Fjord were touching his cock. 

“The tip is so wet,” Caduceus says softly. 

“Feels good,” Fjord replies rather breathily. “Better it feels the wetter it’s gonna get.”

Caduceus’ eyes flash up to meet Fjord’s, and his expression is so dark and so full of want that Fjord’s stroke stutters and he moans. 

“Don’t wipe it away,” Caduceus says, his voice rough but still maintaining his commanding tone. “I want to see how wet you get.”

Fjord closes his eyes as though that will help him maintain some self control. It works. But barely. 

“Fuck, Deucey-” he whispers, his hand speeding up. He’s not going to get around to being inside Caduceus if they continue at this rate. But maybe there’ll be time for that another night. Another moon. 

“Don’t come yet. I want to keep watching,” Caduceus says softly, his gazing having returned to Fjord’s cock.

“You’re going to need to stop saying things like that if you want me to last,” Fjord warns him, even though he doesn’t want that. He wants to hear everything Caduceus has to say. 

Caduceus licks his lips and grins but stays quiet. 

That doesn’t actually make it better. Only now Fjord can just hear the wet sound of his hand moving over his dick, as the precome beads and slips down his shaft. Wet sounds and their heavy breathing, punctuated periodically by a moan from one or the other of them. 

Once again Caduceus shifts, sitting up properly so that he’s even closer. Close enough that when he leans in Fjord can feel the hot puff of breath against his knuckles. 

And then his hands are on Fjord’s thighs, and a moan is ripped from Fjord’s lips at the simple touch. 

“You could have said if you wanted me to touch you,” Caduceus says quietly, looking up to meet Fjord’s eyes, which sends a jolt of pleasure through him, settling like fire in his lower body. 

Fjord half-laughs and half-moans, eyes half-lidded as he meets his lover’s gaze. “If I wanted you to touch my cock?” he asks, and despite everything he still feels as though he’s dirtying Caduceus’ mind using words like that. 

Caduceus thinks for a second, his fingers groping Fjord’s thigh muscles as he contemplates the question. 

“You have to show me how you like to be touched,” he says finally, those curious fingers moving up to Fjord’s hips. “I want you to show me.”

Fjord stills his hand and unwraps his fingers to allow Caduceus to place his own there. It takes a moment, but then Caduceus commits, his long fingers surrounding Fjord’s length. 

He takes a breath and then lays his hand over Caduceus’, guiding him to move slowly up and down. 

Caduceus licks his lips, and Fjord- his mind supplies him with a lot of lovely images. When he squeezes Caduceus’ fingers his cleric tightens his grip, letting himself be guided to twist slightly, to change the friction. 

Caduceus is watching intently as more spurts of precome leak out of Fjord, letting out soft sounds of pleasure. 

“I’m nearly there, Deucey,” Fjord pants, his thighs quaking. “You wanna move back?”

Caduceus shakes his head just slightly. “I want to watch.”

Fjord bites his lips to stop himself from coming on the spot, but it’s not long before it rushes through him. He feels the heat of his come on his stomach and his fingers, and drops his hand away. Without guidance Caduceus continues to stroke him through his orgasm, breath warm against Fjord’s now overheated skin. 

A gentle touch to Caduceus’ wrist finally stops him, but Fjord is still catching his breath and his brain is slowly coming back to him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Caduceus whispers, finally leaning back. “That was wonderful.”

It was probably the orgasm, but when Fjord’s eyes finally open the glow around Caduceus seems brighter. 

“You haven’t even had the good part, yet,” Fjord grins, because Caduceus is still very obviously hard, the fur on his belly damp with his own pre-come. 

The firbolg’s head tips curiously. “I think that was probably very much the good part-”

Fjord chuckles, but Caduceus looks so very sincere. Reaching forward slowly, Fjord wraps his fingers around Caduceus’ cock, giving it a little squeeze, and is gratified by the sharp intake of breath and the way the other man’s eyelashes flutter. “See? It’s good.” Fjord’s thumb rubs over the tip and he manages to hold back his own moan. “And now look who’s wet,” he teases, overwhelmed by how turned on Caduceus is. “Is this what you want? Do you want me to touch you until you come?”

Caduceus’ eyes open, and though his pupils are huge he looks anxious. Fjord pauses. “Do you want me to stop? Is it too much?”

He watches Caduceus think, then leans down to press a kiss to his brow. A smile blooms over Caduceus’ face, and he tips his head up for Fjord to kiss him properly. 

“Slowly, please. Touch me slowly.” The commanding tone from earlier is gone in a way, but there’s still something rather lovely about being asked to touch. “Lay beside me and show me how good it feels.”

Caduceus leans back, laying down on the grass with the glow still around him. Fjord follows, lying beside Caduceus’ warm body. He leans in for a little kiss, his hand smoothing down Caduceus’ chest gently, a caress, soothing, before his fingers wrap around the other man again. 

Caduceus breathes out, his eyes closing. 

He is, without question, the most beautiful thing Fjord has ever seen. His hand moves slowly as instructed, and that seems to be doing a great job if the soft sounds that start to slip from Caduceus’ lips are anything to go by. Fjord shifts onto his side so that he can bestow kisses on all of the skin available to him. He thinks he feels tingles against his lips from the light, from the glow, from the presence of Melora, but he may just be imagining it. 

He kisses against the other man’s racing pulse, feeling tension building in Caduceus’ muscles, shivers running through him to accompany the gasps. 

And slow is really good. Slow is just as enjoyable for Fjord as he traces the pleasure in Caduceus’ body from each little movement. He can feel the wetness building up as the cock in his hand leaks, feel the heavy pulse in his grip. 

He has always enjoyed pleasuring people, always enjoyed giving, of being able to make them feel good. And it is ridiculously erotic seeing Caduceus just laying there, accepting it, enjoying it, not participating in any way except to lift his hips periodically. Fjord follows his instructions and he watches the glow around Caduceus as it seems to increase, brighten as each exhalation starts to carry louder and louder moans. 

The cleric’s head tips towards him just slightly, his eyes barely open as he looks at Fjord, locks eyes with him for the few seconds before he comes. His back arches and he gasps again, the pleasure evident in the surprised raise of his eyebrows and the parting of his lips. 

He is beautiful. 

Fjord feels the heat across his fingers and tears his eyes away from his face to watch the spurts of white cover Caduceus’ belly. There’s a lot, and Fjord wants to put his mouth there, to lick him clean.

Caduceus hasn’t told him to, but Caduceus is coming down his orgasm and currently doesn’t have any words. Fjord’s hand continues to move slowly, more slowly so that it doesn’t get too sensitive. Caduceus huffs slightly when Fjord shifts away, his half-lidded eyes trying to track his movement. 

Fjord only needs to be halfway down his body, leaning over to slide his mouth over the streak of white on Caduceus’ stomach, tasting him. It’s wonderful. He licks at Caduceus’ fur, his hand finally stilling but still holding him gently. His mouth continues to move, and continues to clean Caduceus up, before he finally feels fingers sliding lazily through his hair. 

“You taste lovely,” Fjord whispers, lifting his eyes to look at Caduceus, who is watching him intently. “Next time maybe I can taste you when you come in my mouth.”

“Yeah. We can do that- you’re good at following orders,” Caduceus smiles, his fingers toying with the strands between them. “I wondered- when I thought about this in the past, I did always think about it being with you.”

Fjord sighs, pressing a kiss to Caduceus’ belly. 

“Will we have to wait until the next full moon?” he asks, moving slowly back up Caduceus’ body and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. 

“No, I don’t think that is necessary-” Caduceus replies, stroking his fingers through Fjord’s hair again. “But only when the circumstances permit. As much as I would love to do this with you every night-”

“I’m sure you would. Have me worshipping you-”

“Only as a creation of Melora, my love. If you keep that in mind  _ then _ I will allow you to worship me,” Caduceus smiles, teasing, Fjord knows. Teasing because Fjord enjoys it. 

“Then I will take to my worship with utmost piety,” Fjord grins. 

The glow is still around them, settling like tiny stars and mirroring the ones above them, dotted around the great swell of the moon. 

Everything is light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dump Thursday! I hope you enjoy all the things I've thrown at you today.
> 
> Come and cuddle me on discord ~ Tulli#0322 or on tumblr ~hey-tulli where I sit and cry over Taliesin and Liam and reblog tragic fandom feels. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and be kind to each other!


End file.
